


Small Big Changes

by rolerei



Series: Right As Rain [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Nyx Ulric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: Nyx sent his youngest off for her very first day of school and had some feelings to process.
Series: Right As Rain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603624
Kudos: 13
Collections: Glaiveweek2020





	Small Big Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Glaiveweek 2020 Day 5: Angst or Fluff / Hold On / Time of Your Life

It was 7 AM in the morning, and it took all of Nyx's willpower to stop himself from yawning. Luckily, though, he had some unconscious help by way of urgent tugging on his left hand.

"Daddy, daddy."

"Yes, Selena."

"What kinda kids will there be at school?"

"Many kinds. You'll make friends with some of them."

Two big blue eyes looked up at him, round like plates. "Just like Noel??"

"Yes, just like Noel and his classmates."

Selena let out a high pitched scream before running forward, forcing Nyx to scramble after her. A soft chuckle escaped him before he picked her up from under her arms. Selena squealed and struggled, most probably creasing his uniform in the process. But her struggles soon ceased when Nyx brought her to sit on his arm and kissed her cheek.

"That tickles, Daddy…"

"Really? That tickled already? And how about this?"

The rest of the walk was full of Selena's laughter as she tried to evade her dad's tickle attacks. Soon enough, though, they started to enter a more populated neighborhood. From different streets, parents could be seen walking with their children, most of whom were wearing the same uniform as Selena's. 

It hit him, then. Selena was going to school for the first time. To Nyx, it was surreal how he was actually experiencing that day himself. It had felt like he was holding her red newborn body in his own hands just yesterday…

"Daddy?"

Nyx turned and felt two small hands touch his cheeks. Selena's blue eyes were bright with worry.

"What is it, my love?" He only ever called his daughter with such a nickname. Not even his own wife had the privilege.

A moment's hesitation. Then, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay alone?" she asked. "Mom's not gonna be home until really late again today, isn't she?"

A warm, fond smile sneaked to Nyx's expression. Why was his daughter the one that was worried about him being alone at home? He really should get his act together… "Don't worry about it. I will come pick you up in the afternoon, and then we'll both wait for your mom together at home."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Selena wounded both arms around his neck and squeezed, and Nyx suddenly found it hard to let go. But he reminded himself of her worried face from earlier and braced himself to put her back on her feet. Just up ahead, the gates of the kindergarten awaited them.

Someday, she was going to leave him. For college, for a partner.

But it was not yet that day, he told himself. The future, older, perhaps even baldier Nyx would be the one that would have to deal with that shit.

He looked down to his daughter. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Here goes nothing…"


End file.
